


There For You

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey December 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cannonverse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post Crait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: While out on a mission, secrets come outFor the prompt: An Open Fire from thisDecember Prompt Challenge 2018





	There For You

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this prompt challenge post the other day and decided to go with it. If you want to send me more prompts or request that I do a specific one from the prompt post let me know [here](supremequeenofthenerds.tumblr.com/ask)

Rey looked down at the campfire before her as she reclined against the cave wall. It had been a long day here on Ryloth. They had sent her, Poe, and Rose off to meet up with a contact who had a promising lead on some salvageable Alpha-3 Nimbus Class V-Wings that would be useful to the Rebellion. Unfortunately, it had proven to be a double cross.

Rose, who had remained on their transport in case they needed a quick getaway, was forced to retreat and find a new hiding place. Poe and Rey were now hiding in a cave system on the outskirts of Kala’uun after having made a wild escape from a battalion of Stormtroopers who were supposedly keeping order on the planet.

_“Scavenger.”_

Rey jumped at the voice of Kylo Ren to her left. Turning to look deeper into the cave, she saw him standing there dressed in his usual black cape and dour expression as he stared down at her. Sighing, she rubbed her temples, hoping to stave off the headache building behind her eyes at the sound of the familiar voice.

“You all right?” Poe asked, looking up from where he was feeding kindling into the fire.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just a headache” Rey shot a glare at the specter before turning back to the fire and rolled her head, feeling the pops of her stiff muscles in her neck.

Poe stood and brushed off his hands before coming to sit down next to her.

Rey relished the warmth that the fire was casting. She was so used to the extreme heat of Jakku that these planets with cooler temperatures, even those with mild climates, seemed cold to her.

 _“I know you can hear me, scavenger.”_ Rey’s shoulders hunched inwards. Was this to be her curse, forever condemned to hearing the rantings and ravings of a genocidal maniac. 

“Rey?” Poe’s voice was concerned now.

She had told Leia about the continued existence of the connection a while ago, but Poe still didn’t know. She couldn’t say why she hadn’t told him yet, this wasn’t the first time Kylo had appeared while she was with Poe. She wanted Poe to like her, and she thought he might. But, she wasn’t sure if that would remain the same if he knew of the existence of this link between her and the cretin who had tortured them both.

_“I’ll find you sooner or later, you may as well save me the trouble.”_

Rey’s fists clenched against her knees, trembling in an effort to keep herself from lashing out at the figure who was not there.

“Rey?”

Rey was snapped back to the moment by Poe’s hands gently uncurling her fists. His rough hands brushed against her open palms, smoothing over the marks left by her fingernails and calming her racing heartbeat. Heaving a deep breath, Rey looked up at his dark eyes. “I’m- I’m fine.”

Poe’s face remained concerned. “Where did you go?”

“What do you mean?”

Poe sighed. “Sometimes, it’s almost as if you were talking to someone not in the room, or maybe you’re not in the room. I’m not sure.”

Rey released his hands. She knew Poe was smart, one of the brightest minds she’d met, she should have known he would figure it out even if she didn’t tell him. Wrapping her arms around herself she tried to give him a reassuring smile. “It’s nothing.”

“Really?”

Rey nodded, biting her lip against the tide of emotions that were welling up in her chest. She shivered violently as she heard Kylo moving behind her.

“Come here,” Poe said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to the heat of the fire. Surprisingly, the hum of the Force that always appeared whenever Kylo Ren appeared vanished.

She rested her head against his shoulder and she could feel tears welling up behind her eyes. She had joined the Rebellion months ago, but she still craved this kind of attention. Someone who was a friend, someone who wasn’t intimidated by her abilities, or the legacy that she carried. Or even the ghosts that haunted her.

“Are we friends?” She wasn’t sure what made her speak, was already kicking herself for showing a weakness to this man who she knew she liked very much.

“I like to think we are,” Poe said, a smile evident on his voice as he leaned his cheek against her hair. Poe knew her history, parts of it anyways, he knew how much being friends meant to her.

“I-” Rey cut herself off. “I don’t want you to run away from me, too.” Her voice barely above a whisper as tears began to drip down her cheeks.

Poe’s free hand reached to take hers, pulling gently at her arm until it uncurled from her ribs. “Sunshine, I’m not going anywhere. You can tell me anything, I’ll still be here for you.”

Rey took a deep breath. “I- I-” She tried again. “When I went to find Luke, when I was on Ach-to, Snoke created a Force connection between me and-and Kylo Ren.”

She felt Poe stiffen at that, but he didn’t pull away. “So that’s who you talk to when you’re alone.”

“Yes.”

"Is he here now?"

Rey looked over his shoulder. "No, not anymore."

“I’m so sorry, Rey,” Poe said, pulling away slightly to look down at her. “I’m so sorry you have to deal with that idiot.”

Rey huffed out a shaky laugh.

“How often does he show up?”

Rey shrugged, her eyes dropping to their intertwined hands. “It happens randomly. Or, at least, I think it’s random.”

“And you’ve been dealing with this alone for a year?”

“Well,” Rey acquiesced. “Leia knows. It didn’t seem right to keep something like this from her.”

Poe nodded. “How much does he see?”

“Just me, and what I say to him. The connection doesn’t go as far as my thoughts or my surroundings, and I don’t see more than him and what he says.”

Poe looks pensive for a moment before pulling her back into his side. “I’m glad you told me.”

Rey stares down at the fire, watching the bright orange lick at the sticks in the middle. “I’m glad you’re my friend, Poe.”

Poe laughed quietly. Rey thought she felt him press a kiss to the crown of her head, but it was so fast she doubted it even happened.

They sat there in silence, just staring at the fire, listening to the sound of the native wildlife around them. Rey felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier, her head resting on Poe’s shoulder.

“Poe?” she asked.

“Yes?”

Rey cast around for the words to tell him. “Thank you. For everything.”

She did not imagine him kissing her forehead this time. “Get some sleep, Sunshine, we’ve got a lot to do tomorrow.”

His voice, and the warmth of his arm around her and the fire, worked to lull her into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> \- Jumana
> 
> If anyone wants to send me prompts feel free to do so [Here](http://supremequeenofthenerds.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
